Trap! It Just a Trap!
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Ketika sebuah asumsi menghasilkan kesalahpahaman nista.  Warning: Bacalah dengan pikiran jernih, jangan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak sebelum selesai membacanya!  Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day 3


A/N: _Konnichiwa_! Ini adalah kedua kalinya saia iku serta dalam FID! Bila tahun kemarin saia lebih terfokus dalam _moral value_ pada _fic_, kali ini saia ingin bikin humor! XD Dan bagi siapa pun yang membaca _fic_ ini, dari sini saia ingatkan Anda terlebih dahulu: jangan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Kenapa? Anda akan tahu setelah membaca fic ini! XD

Summary: Ketika kita tahu bahwa sebuah persepsi itu belum tentu sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Warning: Gaje, OOC, AT, RATED-M HARD YAOI (Oke, coret kata-kata 'rated-M' dan 'hard'), bacalah dengan pikiran segar dan jangan sekali pun berprasangka nista terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan bacaan anda.

_Nee, happy reading and make sure to be fresh-minded when you read it! _XD

* * *

><p><strong>Trap, It Just a Trap!<strong>

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**

_Funbari onsen._ Sebuah penginapan yang damai di mana hari-harimu akan damai secara permanen.

Di teras, duduklah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil bernama Manta. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang terbentang di depan mata. Dibelai oleh buaian angin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tak ada kebisingan statis yang mengganggu, hanya kedamaian semata.

"Hei, Manta!" Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Yoh yang menyapa. Wajahnya cerah seperti biasa, tak pernah diselimuti duka nestapa. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah sahabat mungilnya. Dan kemudian masing-masing insan terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"Tuan Yoh, Manta, apa kalian melihat HoroHoro dan Ren?" Sampai akhirnya datanglah intrupsi kedua, Ryu.

Dua makhluk yang terlarut dalam buaian angin itu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah malas. Rupanya angin telah meniup tenaga mereka hingga lenyap tak berbekas. Mereka hanya tersenyum damai sambil terkulai lemas. Melihatnya, Ryu langsung tertawa lepas.

Yang kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah ajakan.

"Maukah kalian membantuku mencari mereka? Nona Anna punya tugas yang harus mereka lakukan." ucap Ryu, menaruh harap agar Yoh dan Manta bersedia membantu.

"Tentu. Ayo kita cari mereka. Pasti dua orang itu masih ada di dalam rumah ini."

Dan mereka mulai mencari. Di halaman, di ruang tengah, di dapur, bahkan di _WC_ dan _onsen_. Mereka tidak ada.

"Mungkin mereka belum bangun?" tanya Manta, mencoba memberi asumsi pada situasi yang ada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa?"

Kemudian tiga orang itu melangkah menuju kamar di mana HoroHoro dan Ren biasa tinggal (ya, mereka tidur satu kamar, namun jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak terlebih dahulu). Baru saja Ryu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu yang jadi pembatas ruangan. Namun...

Terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang datang dari dalam kamar. Terdengar seperti suara erangan dan desahan. Serta beberapa _moaning_ yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Ryu _sweatdrop _tak karuan tatkala mendengar suara-suara itu. Tunggu dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana?

"I, itu..." Wajah manta membiru, seiring dengan terdengarnya suara desahan pelan yang makin mengoyak gendang telinganya.

"Suara Ren," jawab Yoh. Dengan memasang ekspresi antara serius dan tidak.

"Horo...!"

Lho? Kenapa Ren mengucap nama HoroHoro?

Dan tiga orang yang masih belum paham situasi ini hanya membatu. 

* * *

><p>"Ho- Horo..." Ren mengerang lemah ketika jemari sang pemuda ainu menyentuh kulit tipisnya. Memberi sebuah sensasi panas yang menjalar sampai ke tulang. HoroHoro, yang posisinya ada di atas Ren menatapnya dengan serius.<p>

"Ren," panggil sang pemuda ainu.

"Apa..?" Ren menjawab, di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Apa harus aku yang melakukan ini?" HoroHoro menautkan alisnya, merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas melakukan hal ini terhadap Ren.

"Lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan ini dan jangan banyak tanya!" sanggah Ren dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ya, harus.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" protes Horo, dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Karena kau adalah budakku."

* * *

><p>"Ho- Horo..."<p>

Manta terbelalak lebar tatkala mendengar erangan itu lagi. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Ren. Dan yang ia panggil adalah nama HoroHoro. Apa itu artinya Horo juga ada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Ren?

"Ren,"

Kali ini giliran Ryu yang terbelalak. Barusan itu adalah suara HoroHoro. Tungu dulu, apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Apa..?"

"Apa harus aku yang melakukan ini?"

Lho? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan HoroHoro?

"Lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan ini dan jangan banyak tanya!"

Suara Ren terdengar marah dan tidak sabaran. Yoh tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Oh tidak, bukan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan dua insan di dalam kamar yang tertutup rapat itu?

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Dari sini Manta mulai mencapai sebuah kesimpulan, yang membuat mata besarnya terbelalak lebar. Sangat lebar.

"Karena kau adalah budakku."

'Jangan-jangan, mereka?'

"Budak? Budak apa ya maksudnya?" tanya Yoh polos. Dengan volume suara yang cukup kecil tentunya.

"Jangan-jangan, itu... Budak cinta?"

Ryu dan Yoh hanya sweatdrop , baru tahu bahwa ternyata Manta tidaklah sepolos yang mereka kira.

* * *

><p>"Aaah!" Ren mengerang keras tatkala tangan Horo menekan titik sensitifnya. Nyaris saja ia menangis karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan tangan HoroHoro.<p>

"Ren? Kau tidak apa-apa?" HoroHoro menghentikan gerakannya, ia menatap Ren dengan paras khawatir.

"Bodoh... haa... cepat lanjutkan!" ucap Ren di tengah napasnya yang memburu.

"Tapi Ren—"

"Horo... kumohon!" HoroHoro terdiam. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ren. Meski ini akan menyakitinya, Horo tahu bahwa sang pemuda tongari sangat menginginkan ini.

"_As your wish, my lord_." Bisik HoroHoro sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

><p>"Masa' HoroHoro dan Ren itu... Err, menjalin hubungan?" tanya Ryu, sedikit sangsi akan pernyataan Manta yang sebelumnya.<p>

"Tapi suara-suara tadi itu kan—"

"Aaah!"

Ucapan Manta terpotong oleh erangan keras yang ia tahu dari siapa datangnya, Ren.

"Ren? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bodoh... haa... cepat lanjutkan!"

Kali ini wajah Ryu dan Manta berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Sejauh ini, tak diragukan lagi. Bahwa di balik ruangan ini sedang terjadi sesuatu...

"Ma, masa mereka..."

"Horo... kumohon!"

Dan wajah Ryu dan Manta menjadi sepuluh tingkat lebih merah lagi.

* * *

><p>"Ho- Horo... lebih... lagi..." HoroHoro tahu betul apa yang diinginkan Ren, meski lisannya kini tak karuan karena harus menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang seolah lumpuh.<p>

"Aku mengerti."

Sang pemuda ainu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah wadah kecil, berupa tabung gemuk berwarna hijau yang pas dalam genggamannya. Dibukanya tutup dari tabung itu dan jemarinya masuk ke dalam. Horo-Horo melumuri jari-jarinya dengan cairan— ah tidak, gel. Kemudian ia mulai melakukan aksinya, meregangkan Ren.

"Nnnh...!" Sang pemuda tongari mencengkram kuat _futon _ yang ia tiduri. Kepalanya ia benamkan dalam bantal, berharap agar dengan itu rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang. Ia dapat merasakan jemari HoroHoro yang bergerak di belakang tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana jemari itu menusuk dan menekan satu titik. Terus, menekan dan meregangkannya. Hingga sensasi yang merupakan campuran akan rasa sakit dan nikmat itu membuat pertahanan suara Ren terjebol.

'Kratak!'

"AAAAAARGH!"

* * *

><p>"Ho- Horo... lebih... lagi..."<p>

Ryu dan Manta berkeringat dingin ketiika mendengar desahan Ren, lagi.

"Tidak salah lagi, HoroHoro dan Ren sedang..."

"Melakukan 'itu'?" timpal Manta, dengan ekspresi _super_ horor. Ia masih tak percaya pada kesimpulan yang ia ambil. Namun dengan mengkorelasikan suara-suara tadi dan pernyataan yang mereka simpulkan, maka...

"Nnnh...!"

Kali ini Ryu tumbang sambil nosebleed parah karena tak sanggup lagi mendengar erangan-erangan Ren. Manta mulai panik dan berusaha menyadarkan Ryu. Dan rasa panik itu makin bertambah lagi tatkala...

'Kratak!'

Lho? Bunyi apa itu?

"AAAAAARGH!"

Disusul dengan teriakan Ren yang cukup keras, namun tidak membahana di seluruh rumah. Hanya cukup keras untuk didengar Manta dan Yoh.

"Yoh-kun, apa tidak sebaiknya kita masuk dan menghentikan mereka? " tanya Manta pada sosok Yoh yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil tersenyum, seolah di balik sana tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

Sang kembaran Hao itu hanya tersenyum santai. Kenapa? Karena Yoh merupakan orang yang cukup peka dan ia sangat memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... Nggh... Horo..." Ren terus mengerang, di sela-selanya ia memanggil nama HoroHoro. Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha mendalami sensasi yang timbul di belakang tubuhnya akibat tindakan HoroHoro. Sampai kemudian iris keemasan itu terbelalak lebar—<p>

"Aaah! Ya, di situ!"

—Ketika HoroHoro akhirnya menyentuh titik yang tepat.

"Di sini?" Sang pemuda berambut biru mencoba memusatkan tenaganya pada titik yang sama. Dan Ren melenguh panjang sebagai reaksinya.

"Ugh... Ya, lebih keras lagi! Kumohon!" Dan Horo melakukan persis seperti apa yang Ren minta. Hingga akhirnya segalanya mulai mencapai klimaks...

'KRETEK!'

"Aaaaahh!"

* * *

><p>"Yoh-kun—"<p>

"Ugh... Nggh... Horo..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Manta kembali memandang horor ke arah pintu kamar. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Manta.

"Aaah! Ya, di situ!"

Erangan Ren makin lama makin terdengar jelas, dan Manta tak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menghentikan mereka.

'Tidak, aku tak boleh membiarkan terjadinya adegan _yaoi hard lemon rated-M_ di rumah ini!' Wew, dan dari mana Manta mengetahui beberapa kosakata yang hanya bisa kita temukan di ffn itu?

'KRETEK!'

"Aaaaahh!"

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

Dan tanpa adanya keraguan dalam hati, Manta langusng mendobrak pintu kamar dan mendapat dua insan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah HoroHoro dan Ren. Yang mana Ren sedang terbaring di atas _futon_ dalam posisi tertelungkup, tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Kemeja putih dan jas kuning Ren tergantung rapi(?) di dinding ruangan bersama dasinya yang juga tergantung rapi. Di mana HoroHoro duduk dengan tangan yang ada di atas punggung Ren(yang polos tanpa tertutup pakaian sehelai pun). Di mana di pinggir _futon _terdapat sebuah tabung kecil berisi gel warna hijau.

Dan di sinilah Manta melihat...

HoroHoro yang ternyata...

...

...Sedang memijat Ren?

"Oh, hai semuanya!" sapa HoroHoro dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Tangannya ia tekan keras di punggung Ren hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang memilukan.

'KRATAK!'

"AHADAOOOW! (?)" Ren tak lagi sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, tulang rusuknya serasa patah saat HoroHoro menekannya.

"Se, sedang apa kalian?" Manta gemetaran melihat kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata dua insan tersebut tidaklah melakukan hal-hal berbau _rated-M_ seperti yang ia bayangkan. Melainkan...

Sedang err, memijat dan meremukkan tulang?

"Ren bilang pinggangnya sakit, jadi aku bantu untuk memijat dan membetulkan posisi tulangnya." ucap HoroHoro dengan senyuman khas yang terlukis di parasnya, disertai beberapa bunyi 'kretek' dan 'kratak' yang kita semua yakini berasal dari pinggang Ren yang sedang 'diobati' oleh HoroHoro.

"AAAAARGH!"

Dan kini Manta yakin bahwa suara (yang tadinya ia yakini sebagai)desahan dan erangan Ren ternyata murni ia keluarkan karena rasa sakit dari pijatan HoroHoro.

"Sssh, kau tidak seharusnya berteriak sekenceng itu. Bisa-bisa kita dimarahi Anna karena kau sangat berisik." HoroHoro tertawa renyah, sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk melemaskan pinggang Ren yang kaku.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya ini!" protes Ren, ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk men-_deathglare_ HoroHoro.

"Ya, tapi lebih baik daripada pinggangmu terus sakit dan kau akan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek!" Kemudian sang pemuda _ainu_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara sang _Shaman_ dari Cina hanya diam sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kita salah paham ya Yoh-kun!" Manta tertawa garing sambil melirik ke arah dua insan yang sedari tadi sibuk berdebat itu. Yoh tersenyum santai sebagai balasan dari ucapan Manta.

"Nah, selesai! Kau bisa bangun sekarang!" ucap HoroHoro riang. Ren bangkit dari _futon_, mengambil posisi duduk bersila. Ekspresi marah masih jelas terlukis di parasnya.

"_Baka-ainu_..." Ren menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap tajam ke arah... lantai. Kenapa ia tak melihat ke arah HoroHoro?

"_Nee_ Ren, kau marah ya?" Sang pemuda es mulai mencolek-colek pipi Ren.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari wajahku," ucap Ren dengan sangat dingin, disertai tatapan tajam yang seolah dapat membelah kerongkongan Horo di saat itu juga. Yang ditatap tajam hanya tersenyum maklum atas tingkah sang mantan _leader_ tim _The Ren_.

"Oh ayolah Ren, sejak kapan kau jadi bersikap kekanakan begini?" ucap HoroHoro, berusaha menahan tawanya ketika wajah Ren memerah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap kekanakan!" teriak Ren sambil mencubit pipi kiri Horo dengan sadis.

"Adududuh! Iya iya, maafkan aku!" Horo memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena bekas cubitan Ren.

"Puih!" Dan sang pemuda _tongari_ langsung membuang muka dari pandangan HoroHoro.

"Ren, jangan mengalihkan pandangan seperti itu." pinta HoroHoro. Namun yang ber-_tongari _tiada bergeming.

"Reeen~" Tetap tidak bergeming.

"Ren?" Dan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk memalingkan wajah ke arah sang pemuda _ainu_.

Merasa bahwa beberapa panggilannya tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya HoroHoro menarik lengan Ren dengan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk membuat tubuh Ren ikut berbalik, namun tidak terlalu besar agar sakit pinggang Ren tidak kambuh lagi. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, HoroHoro mengunci bibir Ren dengan bibirnya. Sebelum sang bocah _tongari_ sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Tunggu dulu. Tidakkah sebuah kecupan yang baru saja kita lihat ini namanya 'ciuman'?

Dan bukankah HoroHoro dan Ren adalah sesama pria?

Jadi, ini _fic shonen-ai_ beneran dong? (plak!)

Dan yang paling terkejut saat melihat adegan ciuman tersebut adalah Manta. Sang pemuda mungil itu memerah wajahnya, kemudian berganti warna menjadi biru, matanya memutih, dan ia resmi dinyatakan dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Whoa, Manta!" Yoh segera mengambil langkah refleks untuk menghampiri tubuh Manta yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa(?). Sementara Ren dan HoroHoro...

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN HAH ! ?"

Mungkin saja persepsi yang dipikirkan oleh Manta dan Ryu adalah ketidakbenaran. Mungkin saja semua terjadi karena adanya kesalahpahaman. Mungkin saja kisah ini hanyalah sebuah khayalan semata. Mungkin saja sebenarnya _fic_ ini bukan _fic shonen-ai_ atau pun _yaoi_. Munngkin saja sebenarnya _fic_ ini tidak dibuat dalam rangka merayakan _Fujoshi Independence Day_. Mungkin saja HoroHoro tidak benar-benar menyukai Ren atau pun sebaliknya...

Mungkin saja.

Namun nyatanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis itu telah meluluhkan segala enigma dalam labirin cinta yang ada.

Dan mari kita ucapkan salamat pada HoroRen dan turut simpati pada Ryu dan Manta yang telah menjadi korban kekejaman _yaoi, shonen-ai_, dan sang _fujoshinting_ yang mengukir kisah ini.

_Trap! All of these are traps!_

**The End**

**(1) SELAMAT! ANDA SAIA KERJAIN! XDD (plak!) Apakah Anda sekalian berpikiran sama seperti Manta dan Ryu? Atau anda sudah menyadari bahwa HoRen cuma lagi pijit aja? (dan sebenarnya Yoh yang menyadarinya)**

**(2) Happy Fujoshi Independence Day minna! XD**

**(3) Moral value: Janganlah berprasangka buruk sebelum melihat kenyataan yang ada, karena pada nyatanya ini fic shonen-ai doang bukan yaoi. Yang menganggap adegan trap HoRen di atas itu yaoi beneran, jangan salahkan saia! (plak!)**

**(4) Oke, saia mulai serius. Sekiranya ratig dari fic ini tetap T atau harus dinaikkan jadi M? Mengingat banyak adegan yang bila salah tanggap jadinya berbau rated-M beneran.**

**(5) Eh, tumben saia ganti format buat A/N ya? XD (gapenting)**

**(6) Selanjutnya adalah bonus. Saia akan jelaskan tentang beberapa adegan yang merupakan trap dari fic ini! XD Kalau Anda malas membaca bagian ini (mungkin karena saking jengkelnya pada karya saia yang ngaco berat ini) boleh di-**_**skip**_** kok.**

**(7) **_**Happy reding minna**_**! Semoga bagian ini dapat membantu anda memehami sebuah cerita dari sisi lain! XD**

**Bonus Side:**

**Trap, Time to Reveal the Trap!**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

"Ho- Horo..." Ren mengerang lemah ketika jemari sang pemuda ainu menyentuh kulit tipisnya. Memberi sebuah sensasi panas yang menjalar sampai ke tulang. HoroHoro, yang posisinya ada di atas Ren menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ren," panggil sang pemuda ainu.

"Apa..?" Ren menjawab, di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Apa harus aku yang melakukan ini?" HoroHoro menautkan alisnya, merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas melakukan hal ini terhadap Ren.

"Lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan ini dan jangan banyak tanya!" sanggah Ren dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ya, harus.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" protes Horo, dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Karena kau adalah budakku."

**Penjelasan:**

Pertama, mengapa Ren mengerang? Tentunya karena pijatan Horo itu sakit, pemirsa! (dan kita belum sampai pada bagian tulang yang di kretek-kratak)

Kedua, 'jemari sang pemuda ainu menyentuh kulit tipisnya'. Itu maksudnya bukan grepe-grepe lho ya! Horo lagi memijat.

Ketiga, 'Memberi sebuah sensasi panas yang menjalar sampai ke tulang'. Sebenarnya rasa panas itu karena Horo memijat dengan balsam. (lihat penjelasan no.3 untuk lebih lanjut)

Keempat, 'Ia sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ya, harus.' Menahan hasrat haha, ini _trap_-nya! XD Maksud yang sebenarnya adalah Ren tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang menjalar di pinggangnya yang salah urat! XD (plak!)

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

"Aaah!" Ren mengerang keras tatkala tangan Horo menekan titik sensitifnya. Nyaris saja ia menangis karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan tangan HoroHoro.

"Ren? Kau tidak apa-apa?" HoroHoro menghentikan gerakannya, ia menatap Ren dengan paras khawatir.

"Bodoh... haa... cepat lanjutkan!" ucap Ren di tengah napasnya yang memburu.

"Tapi Ren—"

"Horo... kumohon!" HoroHoro terdiam. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ren. Meski ini akan menyakitinya, Horo tahu bahwa sang pemuda tongari sangat menginginkan ini.

"_As your wish, my lord_." Bisik HoroHoro sambil tersenyum lembut.

**Penjelasan:**

Pertama, 'Ren mengerang keras tatkala tangan Horo menekan titik sensitifnya.' Titik sensitif yang saia maksud si sini adalah titik utama penyebab sakit pinggang Ren haha. (plak!)

Kedua, 'HoroHoro terdiam. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ren. Meski ini akan menyakitinya, Horo tahu bahwa sang pemuda tongari sangat menginginkan ini.' Saia ketawa pas ngetik bagian ini. So tipikal Horo banget! XD (ehcommentgapenting)

* * *

><p><strong>(3)<strong>

"Ho- Horo... lebih... lagi..." HoroHoro tahu betul apa yang diinginkan Ren, meski lisannya kini tak karuan karena harus menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang seolah lumpuh.

"Aku mengerti."

Sang pemuda ainu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah wadah kecil, berupa tabung gemuk berwarna hijau yang pas dalam genggamannya. Dibukanya tutup dari tabung itu dan jemarinya masuk ke dalam. Horo-Horo melumuri jari-jarinya dengan cairan— ah tidak, gel. Kemudian ia mulai melakukan aksinya, meregangkan Ren.

"Nnnh...!" Sang pemuda tongari mencengkram kuat _futon _ yang ia tiduri. Kepalanya ia benamkan dalam bantal, berharap agar dengan itu rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang. Ia dapat merasakan jemari HoroHoro yang bergerak di belakang tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana jemari itu menusuk dan menekan satu titik. Terus, menekan dan meregangkannya. Hingga sensasi yang merupakan campuran akan rasa sakit dan nikmat itu membuat pertahanan suara Ren terjebol.

'Kratak!'

"AAAAAARGH!"

**Penjelasan:**

Pertama, dialog Ren di bagian pertama no.3 ini sebenarnya trap juga. Mengingat bahwa eh-kok-lebay-banget-dipijat-aja-ampe-kayak-gitu. Sedikit(?) berlebihan memang, tapi itu perlu untuk mengecoh pembaca! XD (plak!)

Kedua, tentang tabung kecil gemuk yang digunakan Horo, tak lain tak bukan adalah BALSEM pemirsa! XDD (atau bakunya disebut balsam) Dalam deskripsinya saia umpamakan sebagai _'lube'_ haha. (ehnista)

Ketiga, 'Kemudian ia mulai melakukan aksinya, meregangkan Ren.' Meregangkan di sini maksudnya mengkratak-kretek(?) tulang belakang Ren. Dan dari sini pula diketahui alasan adanya bunyi 'Kratak!' sebelum Ren berteriak kesakitan karena tulangnya dipelintir bagaikan tanah liat.

* * *

><p><strong>(4)<strong>

"Ugh... Nggh... Horo..." Ren terus mengerang, di sela-selanya ia memanggil nama HoroHoro. Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha mendalami sensasi yang timbul di belakang tubuhnya akibat tindakan HoroHoro. Sampai kemudian iris keemasan itu terbelalak lebar—

"Aaah! Ya, di situ!"

—Ketika HoroHoro akhirnya menyentuh titik yang tepat.

"Di sini?" Sang pemuda berambut biru mencoba memusatkan tenaganya pada titik yang sama. Dan Ren melenguh panjang sebagai reaksinya.

"Ugh... Ya, lebih keras lagi! Kumohon!" Dan Horo melakukan persis seperti apa yang Ren minta. Hingga akhirnya segalanya mulai mencapai klimaks...

'KRETEK!'

Penjelasan:

Pertama, nyaris seluruh bagian di paragraf pertama no.4 itu adalah _trap_. (mana ada orang yang _moaning_ gaje gegara dipijat?)

Kedua, kalimat Ren yang "Aaah! Ya, di situ!" juga _trap_ dan boong banget! XD Maksudnya sih itu adalah bagian sumber dari sakit pinggang Ren, tapi saia kasih dia dialog yang lebay untuk mengecoh pembaca. (plak!)

Ketiga, 'Hingga akhirnya segalanya mulai mencapai klimaks...' Klimaks maksudnya bagian 'pembetulan tulang' haha. (plak!)

**Fin**

**(8) Mohon maaf karena kesannya saia kayak mengerjai readers habis-habisan gini. Jangan hajar saia ya?**

**(9) Happy FID minna! XD (lagi?)**

**(10) Btw, habis ini mau ada IFA 2011 lho! Ayo ikut serta! XD (saia tahu saia memang bukan humas resmi fandom Shaman King, tapi tak ada salahnya mengajak bukan?)**

**(11) Terakhir, sudikah anda meninggalkan jejak review di fic yang jelek yang gaje yang abal yang nista ini? :'3**

**(12) Dan lagi, saia mohon maaf karena sudah mem-publish fic bejat macam gini ke Holy fandom Shaman King. Maafkan saia. (bows)**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
